


Sunshine

by RinSama



Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little tease of akakuro at the end, Akashi's frustration, Akashi's mother mentioned, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teiko era, stubborn kise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama
Summary: The sun is bright and could weaken the eyesight if you stare at it for too long. While Kise is bright, and Akashi stays with him for too long. Could this weaken his isolation from everyone else?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022028
Kudos: 13





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long I'm sorry. School is holding me back to continue this and I just finished it last night.

These past few days his feet would drag him to where her picture was and sit beside it. Trying to remember the times when she had loved him dearly. Sadly, those times didn't last long as she got into an accident when he was still nine years old. Rumor has it say that she tried saving a kid from getting hit. It left him a bitter feeling. He felt a little mad towards that kid at some times too when he tries to remember. Akashi walks out of the room after he had stared at his mother's pictures. 

"Seijūrō" 

The younger Akashi stopped. He looks back to his father's direction and patiently waits for his words. 

"It seems like you've been slacking off" His father's words made him stiff a little. 

"Pardon, in what way?" Akashi was sure he isn't missing on something. He always excels the activities that were given to him. 

"I noticed you were always going home thirty minutes late" 

Oh, that. 

Akashi sigh as he remembers how he always got carried away by Kise's persuasive words. There is just really something in him that made him a little soft around the blonde. 

"I was needed for a meeting because of the upcoming spring event" Half of the words he said are lies, others are the truth. 

"Is that really the case?" His father seems unconvinced. "I heard you were with someone every day after classes. Who's this kid again?" 

As expected from his father. The news got to him immediately, Akashi let out another sigh as his father continues to speak. 

"Kise Ryouta..? Sounds familiar. He's a teammate of yours?" Akashi nods. His father let out an understood tone. 

"You don't need him. I want you to be home like you always do. Perform all the necessary activities you need to hone your skills further. You know how will it end if you defy me, right?" Akashi wanted to protest, but the other side of him tried to keep him calm. 

"Yes, father" The older Akashi walks away as the son walks on the opposite direction.

* * *

The next day, Akashi tried to avoid having to meet Kise. There isn't really some basketball activities for the next days so it would be easy. 

Or so he thought. 

"Umm is Akashicchi here?" Akashi hides his head with the illustration board to prevent Kise from seeing the mop of red hair. He made sure classmates won't tell Kise where he is. 

"Sorry Kise-san, he's not here" Kise's shoulder slumped down. 

"Ah is that so" Kise thanked him and left afterwards. Akashi let out a sigh and put the board away from his face. He stood up and thanked his classmate who covered for him. Akashi got out of the room and head onto the library. 

"Oh, Akashi-kun" Akashi looked at his left side to see Kuroko. 

"Kise-kun was just looking for you earlier" He said. Akashi didn't respond after that and sat down opening the book he chose. Kuroko raised his eyebrow. 

"You're not going to go?" 

"I came here so I could read some books, Tetsuya. If he's finding me then that's it" Kuroko sigh at Akashi's reply. The redhead tries to act cold once again. He's sure he's trying to limit his meetings with the blonde. 

"Are you perhaps... avoiding Kise-kun?" Kuroko knows he better stop interrupting Akashi's reading time. But on the other hand, he doesn't really care if the redhead gets annoyed. Akashi just gave him a look then looks back at the book he's reading. Kuroko sat down on the chair across Akashi. 

"I'll take that as yes then?" Akashi slightly glares at the bluenette. He shuts the book and settle it down on the table. 

"You're gonna forget what you guys did together for the past few days?" Kuroko asked again, not giving Akashi a time. 

"Are you trying to provoke me again? Annoy me?" Akashi still hasn't forgotten what Kuroko did to him last time. 

"Not really" Kuroko answered. "I just tested on how you would react" 

Akashi sigh and stood up from his seat. "Don't even try to do that again. It's actually harassment and I'll hit you next time" 

Kuroko chuckles to himself, something he would uncharacteristically do as he watched Akashi walks away. The redhead was so annoyed just now and he thinks it's kind of funny. 

"What a day.."

* * *

Classes are over and Akashi was immediately out of his classroom. It's been almost three weeks since his injury and it's healed up. As he thinks of the events that happened on him that day, the memory of him and Kise appeared and play in his mind 

_"Ah! Akashicchi wait, wait–!"_

_"Don't move. Of course it'll hurt" Akashi gently patched up his wound. The cotton that was slightly dipped into the alcohol touches his skin once again. Kise is weak to alcohol when it comes into treating wounds. He winced a little as he almost back away only to be stopped by Akashi._

_"O-Ow.." Akashi finished it. Kise looked a little relieved._

_"If you're weak when it comes to this, then are you also weak to injections?" Akashi couldn't help but to ask. If you hate alcohol coming in contact with your external wounds already, then you would surely hate it more if the injection's liquid pours into your internal body. Right?_

_"I-I.. I am..." Kise admitted, a bit embarrassed. Akashi raised an eyebrow from understanding._

_"You should take vaccination then" Kise looked at him with a bit terrified eyes._

_"Mean!" Kise pouts a little when Akashi just shrugs in response. Akashi's face was blunt and Kise felt a little insulted just now._

_"What's your fear Akashicchi?"_

_"I don't fear anything" Akashi said while he keep the first aid kit. He turn around to face the blonde only to see him a little close._

_"What are you doing..?" Akashi questioned as Kise scanned him. The blonde was unconsciously moving his head forward. The memory of what happened to him and Kuroko earlier suddenly flash before his eyes._

_"Ow—!" Akashi pushed his face away from him._

_"You're too close"_

_"Ah, I'm sorry" It's not like Akashi felt uncomfortable. He was just surprised. But he doesn't hate it._

_Totally not._

_-_

_"Ah wait Akashicchi" He stopped whatever he was doing and looks at the blonde behind him._

_"We can go to the library together" Kise said while have his notes and a pen with him. Same with Akashi, although the color of their pen are different from their hair color._

_Akashi has the yellow color while Kise has the red one, again._

_"Fine, but don't expect me to be talkative. I'll read in silence" Akashi said as they enter the library. Kise just smiles._

_"That's alright. As long as I sat beside Akashicchi" Kise commented. Akashi took a side glance at him. What a bright smile he has. Akashi can't understand what so happy about it but he just let it be._

\- 

Akashi shook those thoughts away from his head and proceed to go. He lightly taps his head to get back to his senses. 

Meanwhile, on the other party; Kise was reminiscing as well. He idly slide the mop onto the floor as he recalls. 

_"Oi Kise" A ball bounces off of his head._

_"Hey! What the.." Aomine catches the ball he threw towards Kise. Looking at him, Kise raised his eyebrows._

_"Huh? I thought you're not attending practice anymore?" Kise asked. Aomine just shrugs._

_"Can't skip, can't anger the coach" He said as he play with the ball in his hands. He spins them on his finger._

_"Then let's have a match" Kise enthusiastically say only to be hit on the head by the ball again._

_"Ow! Seriously, stop doing that!" Aomine just smirks and stick out his tongue._

_"You two, don't try to start a quarrel" Akashi walks by to scold them. Aomine grumbled beneath his breath and Kise immediately obeyed._

_"It was Kise though"_

_"Whaaat!?"_

_Akashi feels a headache_ _forming. He quickly shuts them up. "Daiki, stop messing with Ryouta and get ready"_

_Aomine walks away immediately. Kise was left alone with Akashi._

_"Don't mess around" Akashi said firmly before walking away. Kise sigh in relief. He stare at the redhead looking hopelessly kind of in love. At least, that's what Kuroko thinks. He rolled his eyes. Kise then felt a jab from his side._

_"Ow!" He turned around to see Kuroko staring at him._

_"What was for?!" Kise still writhes in pain. Damn, Kuroko's jabs are totally painful. Kuroko narrowed his eyes for a few minutes before talking._

_"Don't mess around" Kuroko repeats and walks away. Kise raised his eyebrow. What the hell? Is there another meaning to that? He feels something. He really does._

_-_

_"You're being ridiculous Kise!"_

_"What?? You rarely show up and that's how you'll act when you do huh? Aominecchi?!"_

_And the bickering goes on. Midorima pretends he didn't notice anything despite the commotion behind him. It reaches the point where Aomine started pinching the other's ear, cheek, or whatever part of their face. Same goes to Kise._

_"Ouch! ouch! Not the hair..!" Kise tried to pry off Aomine's grip on his (beautiful) blonde locks._

_"Shut up. You're being really annoying just now"_

_"Oi! Ow—"_

_Kuroko watched them from the side, unamused. Akashi suddenly shows up next to him. The redhead's face was beyond annoyed when he saw them._

_"Ahem, Daiki" The two suddenly stopped hearing that authoritative voice coming from none other than Akashi._

_"Oh, hey.."_

_"I already told you to stop messing around. Stop bothering Ryouta" Akashi said as Aomine defends himself._

_"It's Kise!"_

_"It's clearly you. If you're going to bicker just bicker, don't hit each other's faces" Akashi must have hated it that he's getting stressed out early although he shouldn't be._

_"Hmph. You just show up when it involves Kise.. It seems like he's the only one important" Aomine mumbles. Kise overheard it and tries to brush it off. (Although he blushes a little)_

\- 

Kise finished mopping the floor as well as his thinking. And because he was not thinking straight, he didn't realized he stepped on the wet floor and left his shoe prints. He groaned. 

"Bwahahaha! That's not how you clean Kise! You're gonna have to start again huh" His classmate laughed as he attempts to sneak out. Kise grabbed him by the back of his collar. 

"Wait, wait, what are you doing—" 

"You help me with the mop. Don't you dare sneak out. You're a cleaner today" He gulps and sweats under the scary gaze of Kise Ryouta. 

"You're such in a bad mood today! Hands off, it's scary!" Kise let go and sigh. 

"Ah, seriously. You're acting a little off" 

"What?" 

"Yes. Usually, you'd be cheerful and cheeky" Kise raised his eyebrows. "And annoying" 

"Excuse me?" He sounded so offended and that caused the other girls behind to giggle. 

Yeah, he might be a little too off for today. Why though? He doesn't know. Oh yeah, maybe because he didn't see Akashi today. He didn't catch a glimpse of that red hair of his. Even after the cleaning and was ready to go home, Kise was spacing out a little. But his face lit up when he suddenly noticed Akashi in front of him, not too far away from his reach. 

"Oh, Akashicchi?" Akashi looks like he tries not to flinch when his name was called. 

Ah, shit. 

"If you're gonna invite me to somewhere I'm sorry in advance" Kise blinks at his statement. 

"Huh? Oh.." 

"I have some things to do and I can't really come with you all the time" Akashi said and Kise understands. Right, Akashi has strict father. He probably wants his son to be home on time. 

"Right... I understand. Then, see you Akashicchi" 

Akashi nodded. He walks away leaving Kise there. The blonde sigh and walks over to the opposite direction. 

"Now what should I do..? Ughh I don't have enough money left"

* * *

"Here you are again. Acting like you know what's best! Are you my mother?" 

"I am simply reminding you how to do things correctly since I'm the chosen leader" 

"Stop that shit. You're dictating, you don't think of other's opinions as valid unless it satisfy your expectations. That's why I never liked you as a leader" And here they go again. Akashi tries not to sigh in exasperation. He shouldn't be annoyed, someone like him isn't worth. Akashi just needs to calm so the incidents last time won't happen again. He watched Aoyama left the library where they should be discussing something. Akashi sigh and and stood up. He turns around and accidentally meet Kise's gaze. 

"Ah" 

The blonde sounds a bit surprised. Akashi bow his head a little as a sign of greeting before walking passed by him. Kise reach out his hand and attempt to get his attention. The blonde didn't get to continue it as he just walks away. 

When Akashi got home, he didn't expect to meet his father at the entrance immediately. 

"It seems I already recalled why Kise Ryouta sounds familiar" Akashi stopped and look at his father. 

"What about him?" 

"I have talked to his father way back when you were young. I remember a little kid with blonde hair" His father said, immediately giving Akashi a firm look. 

"Turns out he's the little kid your mother tried to save" Akashi was taken a back. He felt a little lost, bit doesn't feel any hostility towards him. 

"Anyways, it's probably not good hanging around a kid who practically caused your dear mother's death" 

* * *

In the afternoon, the two met again. It's quiet, they were waiting outside of the school, standing side by side. Kise couldn't help but keep on sending worried glances on Akashi's way. He seems.... off. He's not having that usual aura around him. 

Akashi noticed this and finally asked him. "Is there something you wanted to say?" 

Kise was a bit startled. He looked at him and hesitantly open his mouth. 

"You don't look okay" He said, and Akashi raised an eyebrow. 

"I am okay, what do you mean?" 

"You just don't look okay to me" Kise respond and watch as Akashi turns away. 

"I don't see anything wrong, that's just your point of view" Akashi spoke, staring into the distance while he looks like he's having an internal conflict whether to blurt out some words or not. 

"Don't be concern for me anymore" Kise gave him a questioning look. 

"But why?" Yeah, why? Kise can't stop that. So of course, he wouldn't stop it. 

"If I feel concern towards you, then I shouldn't stop it. After all, Akashicchi is—" 

"My friend? I don't want it" Kise was a bit taken a back by his words. 

"Huh? What— I don't understand you" 

"Exactly" Akashi's tone is getting firmer. He looks at Kise in the eyes, a stern expression in it. 

"You definitely won't understand me the longer time takes" He spoke, slowly, hoping Kise would understand. 

"I am not in your league. I have my own that you can't definitely enter" His father's words runs through his mind. The words that forces him to end something, with someone. 

"Akashicchi... You're talking as if it will cost you your life–" 

"Because it would" Akashi hissed that made Kise jolts. It's not literal but it will be somewhat having his life messed up. Akashi strongly believes, from the very start, when you messed up something, you'll never feel the same good feeling again. And Akashi hates that. 

"Is this how it is? Why do you drive people away like this?" 

"Are you scared?" The question irked Akashi. 

"No way" He answered, glaring at the blonde who has a neutral expression on his face. 

"Your father's words were embedded into you brain or even your soul. Those words might be his ideologies that were forced in you and it's too deep to take it out" Kise's statement resonates in the depth of Akashi's mind. Kise's words strike something in him. But he tries not to falter by those mere words. 

"It's already none of your business, Ryouta" Akashi said sternly, using his threatening tone on him. 

"Winning is not everything Akashicchi. If you'll look into the bright side, losing is not a bad situation after all. I think you won't bother understanding something like this but losing will give you lessons, and it'll make you stronger. It's not a weakness. So..." Kise hesitated for a moment, with his eyes looking on the ground with melancholy. 

"Come back. Can you please, come back already...?" Kise looks up at him straight in the eye. He could see Akashi's expression that's struggling a little bit. 

"...born" Kise didn't quite heard what Akashi was saying. It was a weak response and inaudible. 

"What?" 

"So stubborn..! You really are so stubborn to understand huh?" Kise was a bit taken a back, but not because Akashi suddenly yelled, but because of how his other eye is glinting back to color red. 

"Of course I'll be stubborn. I decided in my heart that you're special to me" Kise decided to retort. For some reason, he's not scared of Akashi getting angry right now. It's rather amusing how Akashi's trying to give in but he's just too prideful and gotta do it with a lash out. 

"You're stupid, really stupid. Especially your face. You're so annoying..! I really wanted to smack you but it's too beautiful to break. Why the hell is it like that? That's not fair" Did Akashi just frustratingly accused him of being handsome? Okay, definitely not. Kise laughs in return at how red Akashi was. It's definitely his fault and he knows he needs to calm the redhead down immediately. 

"This is not funny!" 

"Sorry, it was really amusing" Kise half heartedly chuckles. Something in Akashi's stomach tingles. 

"Getting amused by my frustration. You're really annoying" Akashi huffed and turn his back on Kise. The blonde just smiles. 

"Hey Akashicchi, can you turn around?" Akashi looks back at him, still with that annoyed look on his face.

"Haha you're all red from annoyance"

"And whose fault is it?" 

"I'm sorry Akashicchi, I'm just too stubborn your emperor won't work on me" Kise step forward to close the gap between them.

"Why am I special to you? You know fully well how I am right?" Akashi couldn't help but ask. Kise looks at him, smiling gently. 

"Is it not okay to look out for a mother's son after she had gotten into an accident?" Akashi's eyes went wide. Kise knows, the reason why the blonde has been attached to him these past few days is because of that reason? 

"Why?" How? What and when did you know? The questions that Akashi wanted to ask out loud clogged up his mind. 

"Visiting the woman that saved me crossed my mind sometimes. I have visited her grave twice" Akashi looks up at him. Perhaps, the reason why his father told something about Kise yesterday is because he caught an unfamiliar blonde standing beside her grave. Yeah, that's definitely how Akashi pictures the scene of how Akashi Masaomi saw him. 

"When?"

"Six years ago, then just recently, three days ago and found out it was your mother" Both of them were silent for a minute. Kise reach his hands forward, half-consciously cupping Akashi's face. The redhead didn't protest and just stare at the beautiful scenery in front of him. Kise's bright, he's like the sun and it's slowly blinding him. Because of the lack of clouds that will block Kise's light onto his world, the blonde's words managed to reach him.

"Sometimes, you're a bit of an asshole and most of the times, you're just bright" Kise raised his eyebrow, getting out of his half conscious mind.

"Was that a compliment or an insult? Or perhaps both?" He said in between laugh. Akashi's other eye was glinting red then back to gold. 

"Maybe I should have been harder to you, so your light won't reach me" He commented, Kise made a protest expression. 

"Please don't" Akashi smile a little at his response. 

"But maybe, I am somehow happy that it did reach me" Kise's eyes grew sizes, followed by a beaming smile.

"Then you're back—"

"Not really" Kise's expression was quick to change into an "are you serious" face.

"Eek—" Akashi voiced out suddenly when Kise decided to pinch both of his cheeks.

"What was that? You're gonna continue acting almighty once again?" Both of them throw protests against each other, that they forgot they are still near the school.

"Kise-kun and Akashi-kun?" They abruptly stop to see Momoi and Aomine in front of them. Kise immediately detached himself from Akashi.

"Displaying public affection is quite bold to do near the school" Aomine commented. Kise laughs awkwardly.

"Silly Aominecchi, it's not like that..!"

"But it definitely looks like that" Kise immediately protest, embarrassed that they're seen. Akashi on the other hand, was pretty red as well. 

"Akashi-kun" He looks up and see Momoi smiling brightly at him. 

"Let's start over again, with everyone. We'll be glad if you decided to join in our group shackles once again" Momoi told him with enthusiasm. A small smile formed on Akashi's lips. 

"Fine with me" 

Kise smiles when he watched how Momoi beamed at the way Akashi agreed on something. He hopes everything will go smoothly from now on.

* * *

It was their last day in Teiko as it did went smoothly as Kise wanted it to be. The atmosphere in their games seems to be less toxic these paat few days. It has become normal, and it's easier to breathe. Kuroko and Momoi were both grateful it turn out this way. 

While Akashi had just finished declaring an oath regarding of defeating each other in their next school year, Kuroko seems to follow him from behind after all of them split up. 

"What do you want?" Akashi questioned him as he abruptly stopped and turns around. Kuroko just smiles. 

"I'm glad you and Kise-kun have been on very good terms. Are you guys going out?" A small blush crept into Akashi's cheeks as he tried to hide it. 

"We're not. Do you really ship us that much?" He asked as Kuroko smiles gently in return. 

"Maybe. But I ship you and me more" He said while he's looking on the other direction, then took a glance at Akashi to see his reaction. Yep, he's all red, from annoyance or from embarrassment. Either way, it's fun teasing him. 

"I'm just kidding. Kise-kun might kill me" Kuroko jokingly said and just a few seconds Kise shows up from the distance while fixing his bag. 

"By the way Akashi-kun, on a scale of 1 to 10, how much important is Kise-kun to your heart?" Kuroko got him thinking for a moment there. Akashi remembered what Kise said that afternoon. He open his mouth and answered. 

"Perhaps, as important as how I am important to him. I'm not really telling its scale" Kuroko let out a satisfied smile before turning around. 

"Then enjoy both of your time first. We'll be waiting for you two" He said and disappeared. Just exactly when he left, Kise came. 

"Ah, hey Akashicchi! Was that Kurokocchi just now? He's fast on disappearing" Kise said looking from the distance and trying to spot the blue haired phantom. 

"Let's go" Akashi simply said. Kise looks at him with a questioning look when Akashi leads him to the opposite direction. 

"Eh? To where? Aren't we supposed to meet with the others in that direction?" He points at the opposite side of where they are going. Akashi just looks up at him. 

"Tetsuya suggested to enjoy our time first... So I'm simply doing it" Akashi told him while meeting an eye contact with the blonde. Kise smiled. 

"Alright"

* * *

And so, as their last day in Teiko is slowly coming to and end, everyone gathered in front of a convenience store that late afternoon. For the first time in a while, Akashi tried not to worry of what awaits him back at home and enjoyed his remaining time with Kise and the others. 

But mostly, with Kise. His sunshine boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have their high school era next XD  
> Now we're gonna see Rakuzan Akashi and Kaijo Kise.
> 
> I'm sorry it's kind of rushed I forced myself last night so I won't have to worry about this now XD


End file.
